Phase 2 Plan
Micro Story 1 Micro Story Title: '''Stathmós '''Platform: '''Web Series (Vimeo/Youtube) '''Logline: '''New York City is one of the last human strongholds. The Great Moving City is one of the most prized assets in humanity's uphill battle. On the Inside of the city's walls however, discord erupts throughout the public, as a new law would allow cryptids to live among the general population. The layout of the great moving city calls upon a series complex shuttle lines for public transport as well as the transport of other essential materials. Citizens are duty bound to attend their government jobs throughout the week, and the need for information never stops. The shuttle lines are the life blood of the city. '''About: ''Stathmós: (station in Greek) is a web series set in The Great Moving City of New York. It follows the day to day activities of a cast of characters who work at the city shuttle station. Each episode has an overarching story built around smaller character stories in the episode. The series is a Comedy/Drama aimed at young people, particularly those in the workforce. 'Micro Story 2' '''Micro Story Title: 'The Yessydo 'Platform: '''Comic Book '''Logline: '''The 'last thing' that humans would have expected in 2028 (at the start of the war) was to go back into Pandora's Box; now, the humans have locked themselves inside the Pandora's Box to ensure the survival of The Human Race '''About: '''Throughout the war, families have been raised, friendships have been made, and cultures have been rebuilt & maintained inside of the Machine Cities. The Titans and the Gods have decided to teamed up to stop the 'pestering humans', and the the future has never looked so grim for the human race. Prima has committed the same offenses as Area 51, now, in order to save the human race, Prima must lock away the humans in Pandora's box. Micro Story 3 '''Micro Story Title: 'Haru 'Platform: '''Book '''Logline: '''A divorced mother has to overwork herself to make sure her two children life properly, but when the youngest kid got sick, her world collapse and the oldest decided to take care of the situation, but how? '''About: ' Naoko woke up at 3 am every day; her house is a cold and metallic place, most of the houses are since they live in the last level inside a giant robot, after she finished doing breakfast, she kisses both of her children in the forehead and heads up to her first job. Her first job was the morning shift, she was one of the groups in charge of cleaning the engines, her second job was an afternoon shift, she worked in the hydroponic farm and then at night she was a cleaning lady in its country's Prima office; that was the hardest, it was always messy due to the war that was going on outside. This was her daily routine. One night though, she received a call late at night, it was her 17 years old daughter, Harumi. Naoko 5 years old boy, Kaito, had a really high fever. the book is aimed at older women, and fans of the Drama genre. The medium works because our demographic of older women are more likely to read detailed books/novels.